The War Against Humanity
“The War Against Humanity” 20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE..... It was a clear, snowy bright day at the Tennysons’ house during Christmas. Everyone was gathered around the rather large and bright tree digging into presents they’ve been hoping for all year. Kenny stretched his arms out to find a green and red box that was labeled “To Kenny from Dad” on the top. When he opened the box up, it was a video game called, “Sumo Slammers 3000 Dojo Racing” Kenny’s eyes and mouth widened up. “Thanks Dad! How’d you know that I wanted the game so badly?” Ben rolled his eyes, “Because you’ve been telling me about it all year long! It was actually a bit annoying.” Devlin and Kevin finished opening up their presents and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Ben opened the last blue and black box that said “To Ben from Kevin.” Ben grabbed the present and held it up. It was a “Super Hero Alien BuddyFiery Buddy Figure.” “Thanks a lot Kevin…” He yelled so Kevin could hear him. Kevin laughed. That evening the Tennysons finished up their holiday dinner and went to bed stuffed with all the food. At around midnight, a thumping noise could be heard through the house. A Chimera Sui Generis walked through the cold, white snow and walked into the house lit up with Christmas lights. He snuck downstairs of the house. He walked past the hall way and into a dark room lit with green alien tech owned by the Tennysons. There were cases loaded with alien tech in them from weapons like C-9 rapid Taser shooter, 900 mechameter alien blaster, and many different powerful weapons like that. The alien got out a brown bag and started filling it with weapons. A few minutes later, the green alien put his bag to his shoulder and started working his way up the staircase into Ben’s room. He creeped his way into the room and muttered, “Vilgax will be avenged…” Ben’s eyes opened immediately. He jumped out of bed and pressed the red alarm button on the wall. He slapped his watch and became Heatblast. “What are you doing in here, Mr. Grinch!?” Ben yelled. “You destroyed lord Vilgax! You must die! And you… WILL!!” He took out tranquilizer and shot Ben right in the chest. “UHHH!” Devlin ran in, “Ben?! I’ve never done this before but…” He transformed into the same mutation his father did when he was 11. He had upgrade shoulders, one grey matter eye, two of four arms’ eyes, a big Heatblast arm, a rip jaws antenna and four arms’ legs. “Leave Mr. Tennyson alone!” Devlin shouted. He tackled the alien stranger and smacked him in the face. The alien kicked Devlin’s chest and got up. Devlin crashed through the window and landed on the ground. “Wow, this guy is tough!” He said weakly. Kevin ran in the room too. “Hey! Nobody touches Devlin. Ya hear me?!” He absorbed the ground and punched the alien right in the mouth then in the chest. The alien dropped to the ground rolled over, took out a grey and red beeping disc and shoved it in the brown tar of Kevin’s arm. Beep Beep Beep! Kevin tried to take it out, but got blown into the wall instead. “Ow!” Ben shot a big flame ball at the alien and then shot out molten lava. “Family is off limits!" he said "Leave us alone!!” The alien kicked Ben in the leg making him fall to the ground. He picked ben up and smashed him into the mirror then threw him on his bed. Ben turned back to his human self. “Pleeasse, stopppp!” Ben said trying to get up on his own bed. The alien said, “Name’s Viljak. I think I should make it so that that that will be the last name you’ll ever hear.” Ben turned into Spidermonkey, but couldn’t get up yet. Viljak grabbed onto Ben’s tail and threw him out the broken window. He ran outside, picked Ben up again and sent him flying to an electric wire. “AHHHH!!!” Ben turned back again and fell off the wire to the ground. Kenny ran outside, “Dad? DAD!!! TALK! TALK! NOOO!!!” Kenny was filled like a balloon with anger. He turned into Humungousaur ready to smash Viljak for what he’d done, but Viljak already evaporated away. “ROOAARRR!!!” He walked over to the wire, snapped it in half then threw it on the neighbors’ houses. Kevin stood up holding a hand to his shoulder. “Calm down, Kenny! What are you doing?” Kenny yelled again, “HE KILLED HIM! I WASN’T THERE TO PROTECT HIM!! I MUST AVENGE MY FATHER FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN'T STOP VIJILAK!” Kevin threw a rock on Kenny’s head, “You’re talking crazy!” Kenny turned into Jetray. “Stay out of my way if you know what’s good for you!” He yelled. In an instant, he flew off into the cold night sky. Devlin stood up and morphed back to human. “Ben’s dead.” Kevin said just staring with his eyes wide. Devlin gasped, “I have a feeling we’re going to be in a LOT of trouble.” Back at the plumbers’ training base, 5 galaxies away, every Plumber was training and fighting a robotic practice alien. “My oh my, you’ve got a lot of talent. You take after your father, Kevin Levin.” The leader of the base, Grandpa Max said. Kevin the second looked at his plumbers suit and said, “Think so? Well you know.. I’ve been told that a-" He was then interrupted by a large, rumbling noise. Everybody yelled while they fell to the ground. Kevin’s eyes widened, “Max, what the heck was that?” A big blue and white foot seeming like it belonged to a giant, stepped in and said, “ULTRA WAYBIG!!” Grandpa Max stood up. “Ben?! Is that… you?” The giant figure became smaller and smaller until he had become the 10 year old kid, Kenny Tennyson. “Remember me, old man? It’s Kenny Tennyson!” Kevin the 2nd stood back. “Woah. You sure you didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Ken?” Kenny smirked, “You have no idea who you’re messing with.” He held up the Omnitrix with his hand. “Remember this? It’s no longer Ben’s. It’s mine.” Grandpa Max started to walk back too. “Okay, Kenny stop. This isn’t funny.” Kenny started walking towards the two. “Oh. This is no joke. Now shut up, so I can make this easy.” Grandpa Max’s eyes widened, “And what exactly does this mean?” Kenny laughed evilly. He slapped his new black and green watch and became a red and green alien with needles on all sides. “ VOODOOYOODOO!!” Kenny yelled. Kevin frowned, “Stop this Kenny, now. Or else I’ll.. Have to hurt you!” Kenny smirked once more. “Do your worst.” Kevin grabbed the marble on his necklace and absorbed it. He tried to shock him with all the volts of electricity he could. All of a sudden, Kevin screamed in pain and fell to the ground. “You feel pain! I feel nothing!” Kenny laughed. Max started to shoot him with a laser gun. “ I don’t know what’s with you today, but you’ve got to snap out of it!” He said. He then immediately felt pain in his right shoulder. “Ah!” “Too easy, boys. Give me more of a challenge next time.” Kenny said as he morphed into the purple and pink alien, Chromastone. He crashed out of one of the windows and flew off. Grandpa Max called Kevin the 2nd's father, Kevin Levin on his plumbers’ badge. Kevin answered,“Hello?” “Hey Kevin, It’s me, Max. What’s wrong with Kenny?” Kevin’s eyes widened. “He went to give you guys a visit?” Grandpa max shook his head. “Yes. And not the good type of visit.” “Here’s the reason for this madness. Ben’s dead and then Kenny got so mad that he became psycho.” Kevin stated. “Wait. Ben’s dead?!!?!?” Grandpa Max yelled. “A hero to a zero.” Kevin said firmly. “We’ve been trying the best we can to fix all this, but so far nothing.” Kevin whispered. Grandpa Max put his head down, “I’ll see what me and Kevin the 2nd can do. Max out.” He pressed his green omnitrix symbol badge and ended the conversation. A few hours within the day, Kenny traveled over to the planet, Anodyne. Gwen Tennyson, Ben’s cousin, had been practicing mana with her daughter besides her two sons Devlin and Kevin, Sunny. Kenny touched the glowing pink ground. “Never thought you would ditch us, Aunt Gwendolyn.” Kenny said with an angry look on his face. “Kenny! What’s wrong?” Gwen and Sunny said surprised. Kenny rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that! You left us!” Gwen’s mouth dropped. “I didn’t ditch you! I told the others that I would train my daughter for a couple of months on Anodyne." For the first time, Kenny’s entire body lit up yellow. “ Ready for a magic duel, you foul witch?” Gwen was filled with anger. “ Bring it!” Kenny shot a huge yellow laser at Gwen, but she dodged it. She flipped in the air and said, “Jafged Arium!” Kenny’s Anodite body started to zap him. “Knock it off!” He said as he pushed the electricity at Gwen. “Not such a big, boy, are you?” Gwen teased Kenny. Kenny made his energy beam look like a sword. “Nobody is allowed to talk to me like that!” He swung the beam at Gwen. Gwen got hit and flung 4 yards away. Sunny screamed. A blue Anodite beast came out of her body and it lunged at Kenny. The monster roared with anger. “How do you like my vision trick?” The monster said. The monster grabbed Kenny and smacked him in the face. Kenny pulled out one arm and pushed as hard as he could at the monster. The monster started forming back into sunny, until it was completely in her. “I know what happened, Kenny. But why do you make other people feel the same way!?” Sunny yelled. Kenny stopped. “ I…uh..NEVERMIND!” Kenny yelled at his little cousin, Sunny. He flew away from her, away from the glowing planet. Kenny flew to a spot in space where he was alone from everyone. “No one is innocent. They didn’t help!!” Kenny screamed. He was about to turn into Alien X, but then he got stopped by a hologram of the old creator of the Ultramatrix, Azmuth. “What were you just about to do? Kenny Tennyson I demand you do not become Alien X. Nobody has ever known how to control the power of Alien X. It is too strong for a child like you. Your irresponsibility has made me angry. That is why I’m powering down the function of your Ultramatrix in a few days.” Kenny steamed, “I don’t need an instruction manual.” Azmuth stomped up and down with so much anger, until the projection was disconnected. He looked at the symbol on his chest, hesitated, and then slapped it. “ALIEN X!” “I order immediate destruction!!” Kenny yelled. Bellucus, the voice of anger turned and said, “Are you crazy? That would destroy millions of people!! I do not agree.” Lanze the voice of relaxation sighed and said, “Aw come on, early bloomer! What’s the risk? I agree with the following." Then in no time at all, the earth became red and white, and a huge null void portal opened up in outer space, sucking the Earth inside. Meteorites started shooting from the sky, blazing with fire. Kevin and Devlin had been outside, when the meteorites came crashing down. "DEVLIN, RUN!!!" Kevin screamed. Devlin ran, as Kevin followed. The meteorites crashed down them both, knocking them out. They both woke up days later in a jail cell surrounded with some null void drones. Kevin rubbed his soft black hair and stood up as he noticed a metal leash on his neck attached to the wall. He then noticed people like Gwen and Sunny, Kevin the 2nd and Grandpa Max. “Guys, what are you all doing here?” Devlin asked. Grandpa Max tangled with the leash. “All of us got attacked sneakily, and then taken away. Then Azmuth came forward. "Not even that, but we lost hope." Category:Episodes